Serve You, Not Fck You
by Midnight1Pomegranate
Summary: Tessa is daughter of Jimmy the Demon and Lily demoness. She is to be the next devil's right hand servant. So to get her ready and comfortable for her duties she is brought to stay in the Devil's throne to see stay alongside her father and the devil's family. And maybe along the ride butterflies spring up in the pits of hell with that type of romance.(Before,During,&AfterLilNicky)


**_I'm here to serve you, not fuck you._**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Tessa, come on your not going to mis

with the devil. He's doing this for your benefit for you to meet his sons."

Tessa sighed," I really don't see the point father. It's not like he's giving up his throne anytime soon. Why would I need to meet his sons now anyways?"

"Well seeing as I'm the current right hand man of the devil, when his rein ends so will mine and it will be your turn to serve the next devil as Tessa the Demoness like your old man." Tessa looked at her fatherand his infamous immoral clipboard keeping all the devil's appointments.

Tessa reluctantly nodded as she fallowed her father in the rocky firey pits of hell. She carried some of her father's traits like his ram like horns and claw like nails, but she looks more like her mother: her smooth pale skin, long shinny black hair prodding out of her head, venomous green eyes and large round plump buttocks, breasts, and lips.

On their way to the Devil's throne they passed the fiery gates of hell. As they passed Jimmy the Demon, Tessa's father, asked the gatekeeper a couple questions about the new comers.

"Well any minute we should be recieving a man who what shot by his husband for his cheating habits. " Just as he spoke the gate erupted into flames and in came a screaming man in a business suit. He quickly stood himself up and looked around with wide fearful eyes until he rested his gaze on Tessa's behind. He swallowed loudly as he made his way over to her back and smirked to himself eyeing her up and down. He took in her appearance with hungry eyes. Her long tight black dress revealing her smooth pale back, the slit on the side of her dress revealing long legs running up to a nice ass. He walked up to her as his chest rested on her back and he looked down at her and saw that the cute of her dress also showcased a her full breasts' clevaledge and side boob. He grabbed her by her tiny waist and spun her around to face him.

He smirked, "I guess hell isn't so bad." And with that he smacked his mouth onto Tessa's.

The gatekeeper became paniced," I don't think you want to do that."

But it was too late, Tessa gripped his head in an iron hold and plunged her tongue into his mouth roughly, splitting her tongue like a snake, and making them burst out of his nostrals. The guy began to scream, but came out muffled since her mouth was still over his. He tried to pry himself off to no success, until Tessa finally threw him onto the ground. He looked up at her terrified as she wiped her mouth on the back of her elbow length finger less gloves.

Her eyes glowed red as she smirked," Welcome to Hell."

Next thing you know the place was shaking like an earthquake, but it was no earthquake. It was a gigantic fat horny hideous she demon stomping her way over to the man. Throwing him over his shoulder and walking away with him as the man screamed and pleaded for God.

"Tessa stop messing around and lets go or we'll be late."

They both left bidding good bye to the gate keeper.

"Aw Jimmy your finally here and you brought along the beautiful Tessa. It's very good to see you again. My how've you grown since the last time I've seen you. Last time I saw you your horns weren't even showing yet. Now look at you."

Tessa smiled as she hugged the Devil. He was always so nice towards her.

"You look so pretty just like your mother. God rest her old damned soul." Tessa smiled up at him as he continued to dott over her. "I'm sure Jimmy informed you on why your here today. It's just for you, so you'll feel comfortable with any of my sons, and so you'll be able to serve under any of them well when it's time."

"I understand, sir."

"Oh the politeness with this one." He smiled over at her. "Cassius, Adrian, Nicky please come in here."

The devil motioned for Jimmy and Tessa to stand beside him and his thrown. Tessa watched intensely as three males stepped into her view, her eyes narrowed in curiousity as she studdied eachof them. The first specimen was dark sskinned and wore a scowl on his face. He radiated strength while buldging muscles prodded every inch of his body.

Next to him stood a tall, lean, muscular man with blonde spiked hair. He was fairly attractive even with that smirk on his face. Tessa found herself aroused at the thought if him. But that was nothing to Tessa, she was a demon ment to live in the thrill of immoral sin.

And lastly was a less attractive male with black hair covering his face that seemed to be deformed. . He stood oddly hunching over a bit.

"Tessa these are my sons Cassius, Adrain, and Nicky; Cassius, Adrian Nicky this is Tessa Jimmy's daughter...And she'll be serving one of you when one of you take the thrown but..."

Tessa made eye contact with Cassius which allowed him to speak to her in her mind and viseversa.

"Like what you see? When you serve me I'll make sure to give you a taste."

She rolled her eyes, "Please I'd rather screw your brother over there." She thought sassily back as she looked at Adrian gaining a smirk.

"Oh really? Who said you have to wait that long?"

Tessa scoffed mentally," I'm here to serve you not fuck you."

Adrain only continued to smirk," No difference, either way you'll still me under me."

The devil spoke louder bringing them out of their mental speaking conversation.

"But since that's not going to happen for a long time. Tessa will be around you threw and help out Jimmy almost like training. Helping her get used to her duties." He smiled and clapped his hands.

"Okay now that that's outta the way. Devil, sir, your 3 o' clock appointment is here." Jimmy announcedas Hitler walked into the room in a maid's outfit.

"Swell. Now you children run along and get to know each other." The devil said as he walked to a vault filled with pineapples.

Tessa looked over at continued to smirk abd spoke this time as hewalked over to her. Grabbing her hand, " Hello Tessa." He said licking her hand seductively before he kissed it.


End file.
